


Paroles de filles

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Amour à sens unique, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Heero/Duo - Freeform, Hilde/Duo à sens unique, M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Relena/Heero à sens unique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: C'est difficile, d'aimer un pilote de Gundam. Surtout quand ce n'est pas réciproque.





	1. Hilde

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2004.  
> Les corrections qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> L'idée de cette fic m'était venue en entendant la chanson "Tout faux" de Maurane. À l'origine, il devait y avoir un chapitre pour chacun des "pendants" féminins des Gundam Boys, mais je me suis arrêtée à Relena, dont j'aime encore énormément le POV.

* * *

 

Y’a des fois où je suis plus sûre de savoir si je t’aime ou je te déteste, mais je suis trop désespérée pour réussir à te haïr comme il faudrait, de toute façon. Et puis c’est pas comme si tu comprendrais pourquoi je te ferais la gueule du jour au lendemain.

J’ai tout fait, tout fait pour que tu me regardes ! Je t’aurais suivi en enfer ; tu crois vraiment que ce sont tes paroles qui m’ont convaincue de trahir OZ ? Non, ce sont pas tes convictions, c’est toi que j’ai suivi ! Je croyais que t’avais compris, quand tu m’as rejoint sur L2, je croyais que tu savais ce que j’attendais de toi.

Eh, ça se passe comme ça, dans les histoires ! Dans la logique, t’es le garçon, moi la fille qui te correspond ; c’était facile d’imaginer la suite. Moi j’ai fait ce que je devais faire, j’ai suivi mon rôle à la perfection, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. 

Je suis restée avec toi, je t’ai soutenu, je t’ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais.

Mais t’es chiant, t’es pas foutu de suivre un scénario logique. Tu m’as jamais regardée autrement que comme une petite fille, une petite sœur, une petite chose mignonne à laquelle on ébouriffe les cheveux et on sourit avec indulgence. _Ça_ , je supporte pas. 

Je suis pas une gamine ! Je me suis battue ! Peut-être pas autant que toi, peut-être pas aussi longtemps, mais j’ai risqué ma vie aussi, et pour toi !

Je suis pas suicidaire, _moi_  ; est-ce que tu crois qu’aller chercher les plans du Libra, c’est vraiment quelque chose que j’aurais fait en temps normal sachant à quel point c’était risqué ? Je l’ai fait pour toi ! Pour toi ! Mais encore une fois t’as rien vu, t’as rien compris, t’as su que m’engueuler pour avoir risqué ma vie inutilement.

Inutilement.

Tu m’as fait mal, Duo. Je veux bien croire que je t’ai fait peur, je veux bien me consoler en me disant que c’est parce que tu tiens à moi ; mais je l’ai fait pour que tu me prennes en compte !

Et ça n’a fait que te conforter dans cette idée de petite sœur.

Est-ce que t’es aveugle, Duo ? Comment tu peux croire que ce rôle me plaît ? Comment tu peux t’imaginer une seule seconde que tout va bien, que tout est bien comme ça ?

On vit ensemble, ma seule victoire, mais à chaque fois qu’on nous prend pour un couple, tu ris avec tellement de naturel et d’amusement que tu détruis tous mes espoirs.

Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter de t’aimer, j’aimerais vraiment être libérée, mais j’y arrive pas. Et tu m’aides vraiment pas.

Arrête de me sourire, arrête d’être gentil, arrête d’être si beau ! Arrête de me prendre dans tes bras quand tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas ! Arrête de me faire croire qu’un jour peut-être, je serai une femme à tes yeux…

J’aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer cette mélancolie dans ton regard, je voudrais que t’arrêtes de passer ton temps à fixer la Lune, à attendre. J’ai mis si longtemps à comprendre ce que t’attendais. Qui t’attendais.

Merde, j’ai été si aveugle ! Pourtant, cette fois, au cirque, lorsque t’as retrouvé Trowa… Ce mélange d’angoisse et d’excitation dans ta voix quand t’as demandé où étaient les autres, où il était _lui_ , cette impatience en prononçant _son_ nom… C’était de lui seul dont tu voulais des nouvelles, de lui seul dont tu t’inquiétais vraiment ! Et c’est pas parce que Trowa avait perdu la mémoire que t’étais perturbé après, juste parce qu’il avait pas pu te répondre, te dire où est-ce qu’ _il_ était, s’ _il_ était encore en vie.

Et j’ai pas compris… J’ai cru à un meilleur ami, quelqu’un de spécial, mais pas de _si_ spécial !

Qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves, Duo ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il a un regard vide, de machine, et il se comporte pas différemment avec toi, il a jamais rien fait pour toi ! Comment tu peux aimer quelqu’un qui se fout de mourir, qui se fout de te causer du chagrin, de te faire du mal ? Il en a rien à faire de toi ! Il t’a jamais souri, il a jamais montré d’intérêt pour toi !

Et il est parti, sans prévenir, sans dire où il allait ! Il t’a laissé, alors que tu voulais t’occuper de lui, rester avec lui pendant sa convalescence !

Alors pourquoi, Duo ? Pourquoi tu l’attends ? Pourquoi t’es si sûr qu’il reviendra, qu’il reviendra pour toi ? Pourquoi tu lui laisses cette chance que tu m’accordes pas ? Pourquoi tu l’attends ?

Je suis là, moi ! Je suis là ! Je peux t’aimer comme tu le mérites, je peux te donner plus d’affection que lui irait jamais en imaginer, je peux te donner cette grande famille dont tu as envie ! Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que tu me regardes ?! Est-ce qu’il faut que j’arrête de m’occuper de toi, est-ce qu’il faut que je te fixe froidement et que j’arrête de te parler ? C’est ça ?

… mais je peux pas, moi. Je t’aime trop, et j’ai besoin de tes sourires, j’ai besoin que tu saches que t’es important pour moi, et j’ai besoin de te toucher et de te garder près de moi, même si c’est pour que tu me présentes comme ta petite sœur. J’ai besoin de m’occuper de toi et de t’aimer comme ça en espérant qu’un jour tu comprendras, et que tu m’aimeras à ton tour. Pourquoi j’aurais pas le droit, moi aussi, de croire au prince charmant ?

Mais j’ai tout faux avec toi.

Je peux me battre pour que tu me regardes, je peux essayer de te faire rire, jouer la femme d’intérieur parfaite ou le garçon manqué, je peux m’habiller comme une allumeuse ou porter une salopette de travail, je peux t’écouter parler, m’intéresser à ce que tu aimes et tenter de te faire plaisir ; quoique je fasse, j’aurais tout faux, ça suffira jamais.

Je suis pas la bonne personne. C’est même pas parce que je suis une fille et lui un garçon, les histoires de sexualité, ça te fait rigoler. T’as horreur des étiquettes.

C’est juste que je suis pas la bonne personne. Je comprendrai peut-être jamais ce qui t’attire chez lui, ce que vous avez bien pu partager pour que t’aies une telle confiance en son retour, mais pour l’instant t’es à moi. C’est pas de la façon dont je voudrais, mais t’es à moi.

Et même si tu tombes jamais amoureux de moi, je vais prier, prier ce Dieu auquel tu crois pas pour que ce connard te trahisse et ne revienne jamais.


	2. Relena

Tu es parti ce matin.

Dans quelques instants, Dorothy surgira dans ma chambre et viendra me le dire. Mais je le sais déjà. Tu ne m’en as pas parlé, tu savais que sinon j’aurais tenté de te retenir – non, que je te retiendrais. J’aurais trouvé quelque chose pour que tu restes près de moi, n’importe quoi. Je suis douée pour ça.

Après tout, j'ai bien réussi à te sortir de ta cachette alors qu'aucun de tes amis ne savait où tu étais. Ça a été facile. Un petit attentat, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que tu viennes vérifier et modifier le système de sécurité du palais pour l'améliorer. Sans le dire à personne, bien sûr ; tu comptais arriver et repartir en secret, mais je te connais.

Ils parlent tous de toi comme d'une personne incompréhensible, un bloc de pierre, un soldat… parfait. Ils ont tous tellement tort… Tu es si facile à lire, Heero. Il est si facile de comprendre ton comportement, de deviner comment tu vas réagir !

Tu veux me protéger. Il fut un temps où je me serais leurrée sur ton désir de me garder en vie, aujourd'hui je suis plus sage. Tu es quelqu'un d'égoïste, mon Heero. Ce n'est pas moi que tu protèges, c'est toi. Quand tu me regardes, ce n'est pas tout à fait moi que tu vois. Tes beaux yeux bleus – soit disant si froids, si impassibles – se perdent un instant dans un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à toi et qui te fait du mal.

Je te l'ai dit : je te connais, Heero. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, mais je te connais. En me gardant en sécurité, tu te protèges d'un souvenir douloureux, tu crois réparer une faute passée. Laquelle, je ne sais pas, et ce n'est pas vraiment important.

L'important, c'est que je te connais et que ce soir-là, je savais que tu viendrais.

Alors je t'ai attendu.

Et quand tu es venu, j'ai joué la petite fille effrayée, oh Heero, j'ai peur, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, reste avec moi…

Tu es si naïf. J'ai du mal à croire que j'aie pu être comme toi. Je me sens si vieille, si usée. Deux ans de politique m'ont rendue presque cynique alors qu'après deux guerres, le rôle de la petite fille en danger te trompe toujours autant.

Bien sûr, je suis plus compétente, je peux tenir tête à n'importe quel politicien et aujourd'hui on ne prend pas une décision importante sans m'en parler d'abord, mais j'ai perdu tant d'illusions !

Il m'arrive de t'envier, mon Heero. Peut-être que finalement, malgré ce que tu dis, c'est toi le plus fort, toi qui as su rester toi-même jusqu'au bout, à travers deux guerres. Peut-être que quelque part, en te gardant près de moi, c'est la Relena d'autrefois que je préserve. Tu vois, moi aussi je suis égoïste.

Mais voilà, tu es parti ce matin.

Je sais que tu es parti parce que je le sens. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je craignais me réveiller un matin et apprendre que tu avais disparu. Rien ne te retient ici, à part moi. Tu n'es qu'un oiseau sauvage qui restait à mes côtés tant que l'appât fonctionnait.

Mais ces derniers temps, tu regardais beaucoup le ciel. La nuit, tes yeux se tournaient vers la Lune avec une émotion indéfinissable, la journée ton regard cherchait la position des Colonies sans même t’en rendre compte.

Mais je n’ai rien voulu faire, trop fière, trop sûre de moi et de mon emprise sur toi.

Ça m’apprendra.

Les draps de mon lit refroidissent, Dorothy ne va plus tarder.

J'ai souvent pensé à toi dans ce lit, à te toucher et à te posséder, à t'attacher à moi définitivement. Ç'aurait été si beau, l'ex-terroriste et la reine de la paix, la violence battue par l'amour, la victoire du pacifisme ! Les journaux en auraient parlé pendant des mois, ma cote de popularité aurait augmenté de manière radicale et je t'aurais eu à mon bras, dans mon lit, après toutes ces années à te poursuivre tu aurais enfin été mien !

Mais tu serais mort, mon bel oiseau sauvage. Cette cage dorée t'aurait tué. J'aime à penser que je te laisse partir pour te préserver, que je me sacrifie pour toi.

La vérité est tout autre.

Les temps ont changé, je ne peux plus quitter le palais sur un coup de tête pour te courir après. La politique est un jeu subtil qui demande toute mon attention si je ne veux pas perdre le dessus. Et tu es comme elle, tu exiges un soin constant. Je ne peux me concentrer sur vous deux en même temps. Je perdrais l'un des deux, et, que ce soit par force ou faiblesse, j'ai choisi le terrain glissant de la diplomatie pour protéger la paix et mes convictions.

Et où je règne en maîtresse. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre pour toi, pardonne-moi.

Oui, Heero, je sais où tu vas. Je te l'ai dit, je te connais, et tu es si facile à lire quand on fait attention. Ça fait mal, je suppose. Ma fierté plus que mes sentiments en souffre, je savais que tu partirais un jour, mais savoir que tu m'abandonnes pour quelqu'un d'autre est douloureux.

Je sais que maintenant, le coup de la petite fille effrayée ne fonctionnera plus. Tu as vérifié que j'étais en sécurité, et finalement, en restant, tu as juste satisfait un caprice d'enfant, une dernière faveur avant de me laisser.

Peut-être m'aurais-tu prise plus au sérieux si j'avais été femme avec toi, mais tu ne réagis qu'à la petite fille. Aucun de mes rêves n'était possible, mon lit restera éternellement vide de toi.

La première navette pour Lagrange 2 partait à cinq heures et demie. Je me demande si c'est celle-là que tu as prise.

Je crois déjà connaître la réponse.

Tu es retourné dans les étoiles, mon petit prince tombé du ciel. Tu me laisses sur Terre et tu rentres chez toi, et tu emportes avec toi les derniers vestiges de l'enfant que j'étais. Je ne serais plus jamais cette petite fille naïve et amoureuse qui te poursuivait jusqu'au bout du monde.

J'entends les talons de Dorothy claquer sur le parquet, elle arrive, elle vient me dire que tu es parti, elle a sûrement préparé sa limousine pour que nous allions à ta poursuite.

Elle est comme toi, elle non plus n'a pas changé.

Mais notre conte de fée tordu s'arrête ici. Le beau chevalier s'est enfui avec le pauvre paysan et la princesse reste seule dans son grand château. 

Sois heureux, Heero. C'est la fin que je te souhaite.

Sois heureux à tout jamais.


End file.
